powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Misfire
Magic Misfire is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. This episode marks the debut of the Blue Ranger's Lion Fire Mode and the final appearance of General Tynamon. This is part one of the three part series finale of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Synopsis Tynamon wishes to be big, so Odius accepts to honor their agreement if he kidnaps Mick and destroy the Rangers. Tynamon kidnaps Mick, allowing Madame Odius to launch her diabolical final plan. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Peter Elliott - Mr. Lunt *Lori Dungey - Mrs. Bell *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Tynamon (voice) *Jamie Linehan - Brax (voice) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red – Element (Fire Mode), Mega Morph Cycle, Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Ninja Fusion, Robo Red Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Ninja Ultra *Ninja Steel Blue – Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Fire Mode), Blue Ninja (Whip Lash), Lion Fire, Dragon Zord, Lion Fire Zord *Ninja Steel Yellow – Element (Metal Mode), Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Earth Mode), Yellow Ninja (Whip Lash), Nitro Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White – Element (Forest Mode), Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Water Mode), White Ninja (Whip Lash), Kodiak Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink – Element (Water Mode), Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Forest Mode), Pink Ninja (Whip Lash), Zoom Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold – Element (Earth Mode), Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Metal Mode), Superstar Mode, Storm (Lightning Mode), Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *During the battle with Brax, when the Rangers create the Five Element Barricade, it shows all five of them spinning the Element Star in Fire Mode. Also, after they spin their Element Stars, Preston, Hayley, and Sarah switch positions. *When Brody is defeated by Brax, he is holding his Ninja Star Blade and the Superstar Blade. However, right before he demorphs, he is only seen with the Ninja Star Blade. *When Preston arrives on top of the Ninja Ultrazord, his Ninja Star Blade has the Ninja Ultra Star in it, despite Brody being the one to use it. *The scenery of the rangers fighting against Tynamon constantly changed during their fight. This is because the scenery from the original footage did not blend in well with the sentai footage. Notes *This is the first and only episode where Levi uses an Element Star. *This is the final apperance of Brody's Super Ninja Steel Mode. *This is the only episode where all 6 Rangers use a Mega Morph Cycle. *Just like the previous season, Episode 18 has been devoted to Preston and his magic. *This episode was originally titled "A Simple Mistake". *Since Preston's first and only debut of his Lion Fire Mode, Hayley and Sarah are the only Rangers who have not used the Lion Fire Armor. **This is because ShiroNinger (Hayley's Sentai counterpart) and MomoNinger (Sarah's Sentai counterpart) in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger don't use the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer at all in any major battles. *Foxatron is mentioned after Brody's Ninja Star is damaged. *The Romeo and Juliet play from Attack of the Galactic Ninjas that Preston and Hayley were in is mentioned. *First and only appearance of the five element barricade. See Also (story) (Brax fight footage & story) (Tynamon fight footage & story) Category:Season Finales Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode